


Numbers

by Lavender_And_Basil



Series: The Times When Hux Met Ben [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burberry Au, M/M, One Shot, Tailor Hux, and I say loose I mean very loose, both of them are kinda idiots I'm just saying, kind of it was loosely based of the commercial, rey and kylo are related but it's not really discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_And_Basil/pseuds/Lavender_And_Basil
Summary: It's a one shot vaguely based off the Burberry commercial.





	

_'Damn. That's the third time.’_

  
        Armitage Hux swore and shook out his hand. He'd been working on this damn suit for what felt like centuries. How the hell did he manage to piss off whoever enough to warrant getting Mr. Snoke as a customer? There was no possible way any human should have such a need for a such a specialized suit; hand sewn and _silk_ , measured at such precise measurements. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, of course not, but it was an absolute pain.

  
        _First Order Tailor_ had been open for a short amount of time, but the quality of the articles of clothing that passed from its doors had assure a speedy rise in popularity. Hux had at least three specialty orders for garments to finish once Snoke’s damned piece was finished, all of which needed to be completed by within the next seven days.

  
_'At least missuing sleep won't be an issue.’_

  
_\---_

 

  
        The orders had been completed with a day to spare, and all looking immaculate.  
While the special orders had fallen under his jurisdiction, common orders were typically assigned to any of the other four tailors that served under him- that is, until one of them calls in sick for food poisoning. Which is how he manages to end up tailoring for a wedding party of three.

  
        Apparently, Mitaka had managed to only finish his consultation and set up an appointment for a measuring before falling ill. Hux grimaced, God, how he hated dealing with people while he measured. They couldn't stay still- always fidgeting. They always felt like they needed to make conversation- always awkward without. They always had some strange odor- Snoke had smelled like spoiled milk.

  
        Hux wrinkles his nose, much preferring to stay locked away in the back for hours, listening to the quiet hum of the sewing machine under the sound of piano from the stereo that played throughout the shop. He supposed, however, that it couldn't be avoided. If he wanted the measurements to be perfect, he'd just have to do it himself, rather than trust his employees. They'd do fine, he was sure, he had hired them for a reason. But it still irked him to have anyone else come near any of his projects.

  
        The appointment was set up for one, right after his lunch break. Plenty of time to make sure, well, Hux wasn't sure was he was making sure of, but everything was in order when the clock struck one exactly. He stepped into the foyer of the building serving as his shop, looking down at the clipboard from Mitaka’s consultation for the last name of the party.

  
        “Skywalker?” He asked and adjusted his reading glasses. A couple, with their hands intertwined stepped forward to meet him, “Where is the third?”

  
        The female winced. With her free hand she fiddled with her phone, and the nails dug into the plastic casing, showing how obviously displeased she was.

  
        “He’ll be along as soon as he wakes up. It shouldn't be much longer,” she, Rey Skywalker according to his clipboard, responded tightly, “I've called him enough times.”

  
        Her partner, Finn, the paper in his hands stated, patted her hand in comfort and turned to speak to her quietly. Hux assumed it was words of comfort, judging based off the quick nudge Rey gave him with her shoulder and a half hidden smile. Hux barely restrained an eye roll- ‘New couples, he scoffed to himself.

  
        “Well let's hope he arrives before the appointment is finished up or we’all have to postpone it until later. Come along to the  rooms and I'll get your measurements,” the tailor turned on his heel and walked through the minimalist styled halls until he came upon the room he was looking for. He held the door open for the couple and gestured with his hand to the line of empty seats pressed against one of the walls.

  
        “Let's begin, shall we?”

 

  
\---

 

  
        Truth be told, it went better than Hux had expected. Much less doe eyes and words of endearment. But still, the fidgeting made up for the lack of it. Both of them had issues standing in one, firm position for much more than ten seconds. It made it difficult to gain accurate measurements and took much more time than Hux would have liked to spend on them, but they were done. Just in time for the third and final member of their group to arrive and lengthen their stay.

  
        Phasma, his aid at the front desk, had sent the new guest back just as he was marking off the last section on Rey's arms. The timing had meant he had opened the door to the hall at the same moment as the new comer and slammed into him. The clipboard clattered to the floor and he tipped sideways only to be caught by an outstretched arm. The falling sensation only lasted a moment before his was pulled up right by an obviously well muscled limb.

  
        “Oh, shit, sorry,” the third person muttered and took a step back. He bent down to retrieve the fallen papers and when he stood back up, the only coherent thought that Hux could muster was _big_.

  
        Though only slightly taller than Hux himself, the man’s thighs alone looked like they could crush his skull. _‘No don't think about his thighs.’_ His hair looked softer than silk. _‘I wonder what it feels like to pull on it? Wait, not now.’_ Hux blinked rapidly, his face turning a shade of red as he practically yanked the clipboard back and gestured vaguely to the stand in the center.

  
        “Ben, you’re late. Not just a little late, you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago,” Rey hissed at him from across the room, looking absolutely livid, “And you missed lunch.”

  
        “Yeah, well, late night,” the larger man, Ben, lacked the decency to actually look embarrassed about missing an appointment that was such a big deal to his, probably, family member.

  
        Both Hux and Rey scoffed in unison and Ben seemed to growl and fix the redhead with a glare agreeing. In response, Hux gestured again and raised a delicate orange eyebrow. He tried to ignore the heat curling low in his abdomen as the thick leather jacket Ben had slung over his shoulders was removed. The thought big was once again applied to the situation and Hux looked down at the blank measurements sheet to distract himself.

  
        “Go on, I haven't got all day.”

  
        With no further protest, Ben let the tailor measure his arms, legs, and torso with minimal fidgeting and, thankfully, no conversation. For that, Hux was immensely glad, he kept getting unusually distracted by the absolute specimen in front of him. Through the process, Hux chastised himself for letting his thoughts wander and on multiple occasions he had to turn almost completely around to write down the numbers as to not reveal himself.

  
        The whole experience was only made worse by the fact that the little smirk on Ben’s face showed he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Neither of his companions seemed to be paying attention, instead looking at Rey's phone and discussing what sounded like their catering options. Every time Hux would stoop to press the tape-measure anywhere near the other man’s crotch he swore he heard a quiet snicker, which only served to irritate and redden Hux’s face- among other things.

  
        With that utter nightmare  over in what seemed liked record time for one persons fitting, Hux was quick to usher the group out of the back rooms and back to the foyer. He had Phasma schedule their next appointment so he did not have to deal with them anymore. It was unprofessional, certainly, but it was also a good way to avoid looking Ben in the face and risking embarrassing himself anymore than possible. Instead he stood a few feet away, taking one last look over the pages of numbers.

  
        The universe, had different plans. It seemed like a repeat of only a few minutes ago, where Hux turned back to the room and he was met with a too close face full of wide eyes and moles that Hux wanted to kiss. Maybe. If his first impression wasn't so obviously over-confident and suggestive.

  
        “Hi.”

  
        “May I help you?” The ginger practically coughed out. The vague scent of pine, leather, and motor oil emanated from the other man, and it seemed like only another thing to draw Hux closer.

  
        Across from him, Ben shrugged. The jacket tightened around his shoulders when his hands didn't move from their pockets and Hux found himself trying to focus on a small shining button on the shoulder. The casual and nonchalant attitude rolling off Ben in waves seemed almost out of place in the pristinely kept shop, but rather than irritate the other man, it did quite the opposite. He took a step forward intent on perhaps burying his nose in the smell, but instead taking a step around him.

  
        "Wait, wait, wait,” a not entirely unwelcome hand wrapped around his wrist, only to jerk away a moment later, “Are you doing anything next week? Because there's this place I know that has really good breakfasts. And you look like a breakfast kind of guy.”

  
        A look of either disgust, shock, or a combination thereof must have shown in his face because immediately Ben’s demeanor changed. He held up his hands in defeat; took a step away from him; and cast his eyes downward to the floor.

  
        “My bad. I just assumed- you know, uh never mind,” he turned and practically fled back towards the main desk where the other two were just finishing up.

  
        Something clicked in Hux’s mind and as the trio proceeded out the door he started forward, catching the forearm of the black leather jacket of Bens. He pulled his hand back and clasped it firmly behind him. A moment passed between the two of them, neither spoke, but both sized each other up with Hux trying to determine whether or not this was anywhere close to a good idea. Of course it wasn't but, only a small part of him cared as he grabbed the dark haired man’s wrist. He took a pen he kept in his pocket and, in very neat handwriting, printed his phone number onto Ben’s skin before allowing the hand to fall back down to his side.

  
        “I'm awake until ten. If you want to set up a formal date, call me and we’ll see what happens,” Hux stated as if it were a mere fact or statistic that he could care less about, although his heart felt like it was pounding against his chest.

  
        Ben seemed to be rendered speechless and kept glancing between the number written on the inside of his wrist and the pink tinged face of the man staring at him. The trance like state he had fallen into was broken by Rey tugging on his coat sleeve with a surprising amount of strength- enough to get him to totter sideways.

  
        An amused smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched his future date pulled out of sight. He shook his head at the floor and sighed, a strange giddiness curling his insides and for once, he was not unhappy about taking someone's measurements.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work in forever and I wrote it in like three hours. If you want to read more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ message me on Tumblr: http://trinityno-trinityyes.tumblr.com/


End file.
